


Acobi Learns Her Lesson

by windychimes



Series: Bastion Creation Myth [1]
Category: Bastion
Genre: Creation Myth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Zulf,” Zia says, barging into his tent and flopping onto a pile of pillows next to him, “I’m bored. Read me a story.”</i>
</p><p>Zulf reads Zia an Ura myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acobi Learns Her Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> For citycrest on tumblr

_“Zulf,” Zia says, barging into his tent and flopping onto a pile of pillows next to him, “I’m bored. Read me a story.”_

_Zulf tsks and closes his book. “You used to have such manners,” he chides. “You spend too much time with the Kid.”_

_Zia sticks out her tongue. “And you don’t spend enough time with him. He could teach you a lot about having fun.”_

_“Let’s not have this conversation,” he groans. Zulf picks out a book from the stack to his side. “If you want to hear a story, I have a book of Ura myths. If you ask nicely, I will read you one.”_

_Zia rolls onto her back, head down, feet in the air, looking like a complete child. Zulf will have to teach her manners again. And maybe teach the Kid some while he’s at it. “Please read me a story, Zulf.”_

_“Very well,” Zulf says, flipping through his book. “Ah, here’s a good one. ‘Acobi Learns Her Lesson.’ I think you might like it.” He clears his throat. “When the world was new…”_

When the world was new, and freshly bloomed, the Gods roamed its soil. The very beginnings of people had just arisen, and Micia, Mother to us all, had given all the Gods duties so that the people may learn to survive and grow. Roathus was to teach them to farm, so they may learn to feed themselves; Jevel was to teach them the use of herbs for medicine, so that they may learn to heal themselves; Garmuth was to teach them reason, so they may guide themselves, and so on and so forth. All the Gods taught the people how to live, so that they may prosper, and if they did not, they would be responsible for their own downfall. They would need to learn that the Gods could not save them.

But there was one God who did not complete their duty. Acobi, who was then the Dutiful Maiden, had fallen on her instructions. She was to teach the people the power of duty; a vow is something that should never be broken. Micia had told her if she did not teach them such, the people would fall into ruin. Acobi only taught some of the people the importance of keeping their oaths and promises, and that is why today that some people are trustworthy and some people are liars. When Micia found that Acobi had betrayed her own teachings, she knew Acobi had to be punished. However, Micia knew that if she were to be the one to punish Acobi, Acobi would never learn. So she decided to speak to Acobi, and allow Acobi to make her own punishment.

Micia found Acobi singing to herself by the riverside. ‘Acobi,’ Micia greeted, ‘we must speak.’

Acobi ceased her singing and turned her attention to Micia. ‘What is it, Lorn Mother?’

‘Dutiful Maiden, you have not taught the people as instructed. It was your job to teach them the power and importance of keeping their oaths, and you have forsaken it. Only some of them learned it, so now only some of them will be able to fully prosper.’

Acobi dared not look Micia in eyes. ‘I am truly sorry, Lorn Mother,’ she said. ‘I apologize for having fallen in my duty. I have no excuse. What is my penance?’

‘I have decided to make your punishment one of your own choosing. It is only the only way you will learn. I will give you seven days and seven nights, and when I return on the eighth day, you shall present to me your punishment and be awarded as such.’

The Lorn Mother left, and the Dutiful Maiden was left to decide her own fate. It was a difficult task; Acobi was the youngest of the Gods, and so, like a child, she did not wish to be punished. However, she knew she could not escape the other Gods, especially so Micia, and that if she were to avoid this duty, her punishment would only grow greater. For seven days Acobi traveled the land, watching the people, examining their methods and trying to learn from them. Guilt ate at her heart as she noticed where her teachings failed; in many places people held fast to their morals and values, but in many places people also forsook them and lived lives of selfishness and lacked respect for others. With a watchful eye she noticed something curious; those who were of loose moral and broke oaths were often taken away in chains. Because they lied, cheated, and stole, they were punished, and forced serve their lives in penance for their actions.

Seven days and seven nights had finally passed. On the eighth day Micia appeared before Acobi. ‘Dutiful Maiden,’ she started, ‘have you decided your fate?’

‘Yes, Lorn Mother,’ she replied, eyes downcast in respect. Micia was her elder, her superior, and her mother. To gaze at her face under such circumstances would be beyond disrespectful. ‘I have watched the people and learned from mistakes. I have noticed that those who failed in their duties are chained and taken away. It is only fitting I receive the same fate.’

Micia gave Acobi a rare smile. Acobi, her youngest daughter, was very dear to her, and she did not wish to punish her. But she knew it was necessary, and was pleased by Acobi upholding her oath where she had failed before. ‘Very well, Dutiful Maiden. From this day forth you shall be known as The Chastened Maiden, and you shall forever be chained by your own devices. You are no longer the God of Oath, but now the God of Oath and Abandon; you had abandoned your duties previously, but now you have lived up to them. When the people pray to you, they shall now have a chance at both.’

Acobi held out her wrists and Micia encased them in heavy chains. Acobi wished to weep, but did not; she had made her own punishment, so she must accept it. ‘Thank you, Micia,’ she said. ‘I will do my best to guide the people.’

‘You have shown your trust worthiness and devotion to duty. I believe you will lead the people well.’

From that day forth Acobi led the people, granting their wishes for those who upheld their oaths and punishing those who abandoned them.

_Zulf closes his book. “What do you think?”_

_Zia draws her mouth up in a heavy frown. “That was really sad,” she says. “Aren’t there any happy ones?”_

_“Well…” Zulf hesitates and frowns. “Not exactly. These stories are to teach us lessons; all lessons are learned at a price.”_

_Something they both know far too well._

_Zia rolls forward into a sitting position. Zulf grimaces; he’s going to have to talk to Rucks about teaching the both of them how to be proper adults. This is getting out of hand._

_“Well, I don’t like it. I’m going to go have fun somewhere else.” She hops up and skips to the tent opening. “Next time, read me a happy one!”_

_Zulf sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. What is he going to do with her?_


End file.
